


Green and White

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Roy a bit to lay the groundwork for his latest kissing-trap he sets for Riza during Midwinter, but her reaction to it sure throws him for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and White

**Title:** Green and White  
**Author:** Sonja Jade  
**Series:** Brotherhood  
**Word Count:** 1874  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Royai ♥  
**Summary:** It takes Roy a bit to lay the groundwork for his latest kissing-trap he sets for Riza during Midwinter, but her reaction to it sure throws him for a loop.  
**Author’s Notes:** I have this head canon that Roy's always tricking Riza into coming inside his apartment so he can try to steal kisses. I wrote a non-holiday fic about this that you can read [HERE](http://sonjajades-fic.livejournal.com/70122.html). Big thanks to my beta, [Bay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay).  
**Prompt:** FMA Secret Santa on Tumblr, user the-flame-and-hawkseye's prompt of “anything related to fics, Royai “

 

Roy thinks he might give up trying to seduce his Lieutenant, after all. Of course, this thought only comes after he made a call to his favorite florist and bought five cases of mistletoe. Worn out and arms aching, he looks up at the ceiling of his small flat, half covered in bunches of the parasitic plant, all tied off with beautiful red ribbons that he's alchemically attached to the plaster. He puts his feet up on one of the rungs on the small ladder he's borrowing from his aunt and sighs.

“If this doesn't work, I'll stop,” he says to himself, regarding the pranks he's been setting up to convince his lovely adjutant to come in and ignore the frat regs for a few hours. He takes a few drinks of water from the sweating glass in his hand before standing up and pulling out another box of fresh mistletoe, already tied off by the girls at the florist and ready to hang.

Two hours later, a canopy of green and white sets the stage for what he hopes will at least make Riza grin. Her hidden smiles and smirks are just as precious as her kisses. He'll take what he can get from her, as far as her reaction goes. He just hopes she doesn't shoot him for his attempt this time (as it's much more obvious than his previous attempts at tasting her lips).

Satisfied with how the place looks, he tucks the ladder away into a closet and goes about setting up the rest of his scheme.

* * *

It's Friday night, and Riza returns from walking Hayate for the last time and slips his leash over the doorknob before hanging her coat on a hook on the wall. She unrolls the evening paper from her purse, picked up along Hayate's restroom route. The front page talks about a Midwinter festival scheduled for the next weekend, and she can already hear Rebecca calling her up and talking about finding a husband at the event.

Before she commits to reading the paper, however, she makes a pot of coffee and slips into her favorite sleeping pants. She tosses Hayate a couple of treats, calls him over for a brief scratch behind his ears, then she grabs a cup of coffee and the newspaper and settles herself on her sofa with a blanket over her legs.

Before she can even open the paper up, her telephone jangles on the kitchen table and she growls to herself as she throws the blanket back and gets to her feet.

“Rebecca, the paper _just_ printed not even an hour ago!” she grumbles. She answers the phone curtly and is surprised to hear who it is.

 _“Lt. Hawkeye!”_ Roy slurs into the phone. _“Am I interrupting anything?”_

Riza closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, not at all surprised to hear Col. Mustang sounding like a drunken fool. “Only my fresh cup of coffee, sir,” she responds, annoyed at him and wondering what kind of trick he's concocted for her this time.

 _“I'm terribly sorry to bother you,”_ he says in an apologetic tone, one that _almost_ sounds sincere. _“I've forgotten my mother's wisest words and was wondering if you could help me home?”_

“Wisest words?” she asks.

_“Beer before liquor, never sicker! One of these days I'll learn to start listening to her.”_

Riza sighs through her nose and nearly bites her tongue. She has to remind herself that of all the important people on his team, he trusts her the most. She should take it as a compliment that he always needs her to help him. “You don't even like beer, sir. Why were you drinking it?”

She imagines him playing with the phone cord as he sheepishly answers, _“Havoc and Braeda… It was a challenge, there was some money involved...”_

Not likely, but it's a story she chooses to accept. “Fine, I'll come get you. Are you at your usual place?” she asks, thankful she hadn't yet taken her bra off for the night.

_“Yes, I'll be outside waiting for you.”_

“Give me ten minutes.”

It takes her closer to fifteen but it doesn't matter. The Colonel is right where she normally picks him up, leaning against a light post with a lazy grin and a stumble in his gait. He slides into the passenger side and hands her ten cenz. She furrows her brow and asks him what it's for.

“Your coffee's going to be cold when you get home, that's my fee for ruining your night in.”

After they're moving on the road, she comments, “You don't look as sick as you made it sound. Must have something up your sleeve tonight again.”

Instead of denying it this time, he admits it freely, and that's odd, too. In the past, Roy has never owned up to trying to persuade her to come in for a nightcap. Maybe he's had more to drink than she thought,

“Well, I put a lot of work into it this time. I really hope you like it.”

At a red light, Riza looks over at him. “What is it exactly that you think I'll do if I like whatever you've done?”

Roy holds his hands out in front of him, gesturing that he doesn't know. “All I want is a kiss. But I know you'll never just give me one, so I guess I'm trying to do something that will make you think to reward me with one.”

Riza sighs. She reaches over and pats his hand as it rests on the leather bench seat they share. “You're an idiot, sir.”

“I believe the correct term is 'hopeless romantic', Lieutenant.”

They drive on to his tenant building, a series of streets that are as familiar to Riza as her routes to her own home. Roy gets out on his own without any help and sticks his hand out to help Riza to her feet. “Please come up and at least look at it. I really did spend a lot of time, money and energy on this project.”

Riza frowns. “I wish you wouldn't do things like this.”

“This is the last time.” He even sticks his pinkie out. “I swear, it won't happen anymore after this.”

She hooks fingers with him, warning him that she won't go easy on him if he breaks their oath.

They climb his stairs together in silence, two flights of them. When they stand before his door, Roy turns to her. “Let me lead you inside, I want you to have the full effect.”

Riza takes his hand, still sure that this is somehow going to be a mistake. The apartment is dark, but there's just enough light coming from the window to keep them from tripping over each other and anything else that might be in the way. Roy reaches over to the nearby lamp and switches it on-

and immediately her eyes are drawn up. Her mouth drops wide open as she sees the many boughs of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, the decorated wreath on the wall, the Midwinter tree standing in a corner all decked out with baubles and lights. Even the back of his worn out sofa is festive with the Midwinter themed throw blanket draped over the back. She smells fragrant pine on the air and sees a wax melt in a dish on the radiator, and something magical dances down her spine.

“What do you think?” Roy asks quietly, gently squeezing her hand.

Riza doesn't know what she wants to say. Part of her wants to yell at him for being an idiot, part of her wants to thank him for the sentiment- and part of her wants to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless for thinking so much of her and showing her how much she means to him, even though they are nowhere close enough to their goals to realize their passions.

Instead, tears roll from her eyes, and she can't explain them. Roy is suddenly flustered and lets go of her hand so he can grab a washcloth and wet it with cool water, all while apologizing profusely.

She wipes her face, sniffling. “It's so beautiful,” she says as he wraps her up in his arms.

“I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm so sorry,” he says, rubbing her arm and simply holding her close.

“It's alright, it's a good kind of crying.” Riza laughs. “Just when I think I know you backwards and forwards, you go and do this!”

She's so close to his face, she can see the worry in his eyes. He doesn't smell of liquor or beer, and he's holding her so tenderly… Would a little kiss be that bad?

“I know I probably shouldn't even hint at it, but do you know how deep my feelings for you go?” His hand slides to her hip, now.

She nods. “I know, Colonel. I know.”

She tilts her head to the side, meeting him halfway for a kiss they've both waited far too long for. It begins soft and sweet, but it doesn't take long for things to heat up, and Riza has to be the level headed one to rein them both in.

She breaks their kiss, panting. “You're pretty good at this,” she comments.

“Let me show you everything I've got,” he begs, his forehead resting against hers as he tries to regain control over his breath.

“We can't, not yet,” Riza reminds him. “We've worked too hard to get where we are. If we get caught-”

“We won't get caught, I promise,” he says as his hands caress her ribs and back.

“Roy,” she says sternly. His hands stop; he knows he won't win this fight.

“I would do anything to take this adventure just a little further, make it last just a little longer...”

Riza wraps her arms around him and snuggles into his chest as he kisses the top of her head. “Then make it to the Fuhrer's seat. Reach our goal. I'll wait for you as long as it takes.”

Roy's mouth softly kisses her once more, and Riza feels like swooning. It's almost too much for her to handle. He was right- he's a hopeless romantic.

“I love you so much. If making it to the top is what I have to do, then I'll just have to do it sooner rather than later. He invites her to stay for fresh coffee, asks her if she wouldn't mind coming up for more kisses in the future, to which she promptly smacks him upside his head and reminds him about being court martialed for breaking the rules. But when she finally leaves, she does give in to another deep kiss before going home.

That night, she sleeps with a shirt he gave her as a parting gift- an old t-shirt from his academy days that he'd slept in for a few days. Riza puts it on a pillow she likes to hug in the night and smiles as she drifts off to sleep. It's the best night's sleep she's had in weeks, and her dreams are filled with all the things she wouldn't let Roy do back at his apartment.


End file.
